Life Without Alanna
by Lady Julie-Anne
Summary: Plz read and review, its about Jon and George both in love with Alanna, but when Alanna is kidnapped they both cant live their life until they find, and the man who finds her is the one she'll marry!!!
1. The ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story takes place two years after Alanna and Jon have that fight in the desert. However both Jon and George still haven't won over Alanna's affections. Also; Thayet and Liam are not in the picture.  
  
At the moment Alanna is in Corus, where both Jon and George are.  
  
Alanna was siting in her room at the palace when her and Coram received an invitation, (Or order) from the prince to attend a ball that night. Coram suggested that maybe Jon still has feelings for her and that she should consider making up with him, Alanna went off her face. "Coram, I'm telling you, I'm not going back to Jon and throwing myself at him, I'm already disgraced by being a lady knight. I'm not going to included in my title, 'The Whore Of Tortall." Alanna told Coram, her temper was firing up very easily. "Don't worry Lady Alanna, I didn't mean to push you, its just." at this Coram knew not to further the conversation. "It's just what?" Alanna asked in a high quivered voice. "Well here I go," thought Coram. " Well, it's just that you seem so lonely ever since you and the prince had that fight in the desert." "Don't tell me how I wish to fell about Jon or even George for that matter," Alanna screamed, and with that she stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Moments later Alanna found herself talking to herself. "Why, Why and Why does he have to do this to me. I am not ready for a relationship, especially after what has happened to me lately." Again she began conversation with herself, "He know how much pressure I'm under, especially begin the realm's sole Lady Knight. And then theirs George, who loves me as much as Jon does. Why is my life so complicated." She then decided to go down to the stables to brush moonlight's coat, "Maybe, she thought, just maybe, this could help to clear her head."  
  
After returning from the stables Alanna decided she may as well get ready for the stupid ball. She was basically ordered to go. She only hoped that she could slip out later. A palace maid helped Alanna pick out a suitable gown for the evening, however it took a lot of persuasion from the maid until Alanna agreed to put it on. Then Alanna put her hair up and she pinned it all back and let her curls dangle. The look made her eyes look stunning, actually.it made her entire complexion look amazing, Finally she added some ear droplets and a necklace, and a little bit of cosmetics. When she looked into the mirror the maid commented, "You look so beautiful that it would be shameful if the prince didn't look at you more than once." One thought kept in Alanna's head, " I hope your wrong."  
  
As Alanna cascade down the stair way into the ballroom the prince did look at her, in fact, he stared. Alarmed at his state of being, Alanna quickly rushed her way outside. There she stayed for most of the night, in the moonlight. "It's so beautiful out here, she thought to herself, like some sort of paradise." Moonlight gleamed onto a water feature next to her. At this moment, and this moment only she wished to have someone to be with. As she thought this she heard footsteps behind her, as she turned round prince Jonathan was there.  
  
Well what do u think, I hope you like it!!! Plz review it and keepin readin on, my other stories were failures and I really hope this one isn't. Theres gonna be a good twist in the climax. Lots of luv Lady Julie-Anne 


	2. Two lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
Alanna, too scared and afraid to breathe held her breath. Slowly but swiftly Alanna turned around to face Jon. "Alanna my dear." Jon whispered smoothly. "May I tempted you to join me on a stroll through the gardens?" He asked. Not knowing how to reply Alanna simply said, "Alright." Quietly they moved from the ballroom to the prince's own chamber court yard. Alanna was very afraid of what she might be getting herself into, but the entire atmosphere and feeling of emotion in the air tempted her to stay. "Alanna, I have been such a fool to you, would you please forgive me?" Jonathan asked. His thoughts of their fight in the desert still lingered in his mind. Slowly, but carefully Jon placed his lips onto Alanna's mouth. Very passionately Alanna fell onto Jon's chair, returning his kiss. "Jon, I love you! I know it now, and it has taken me two years to see it! I am the fool Jon." "Hush my sweetness, " Jonathan replied, "Will you make love to me?" "Yes, my prince, oh yes."  
  
The next morning Alanna woke up, next to her laid Jon. "Oh! What have I done?" Alanna asked herself. Annoyed with herself Alanna gave in to thoughts, "Why can't I love Jon?" she asked herself, and with that she rolled over and kissed him again. It was midday when Alanna and Jon left Jon's chambers. Holding hands Jon escorted Alanna back to her own room. Before leaving Jon asked Alanna, " Will I be seeing you tonight, my love." Laughing out loud Alanna replied, "Yes Jon, you will." And with that Jon went off to see his cousin Gary.  
  
Later that day Alanna went into the city, she was determined to find herself a new dress, "It has to be intriguing!" She thought to herself. After almost two hours of searching for the perfect gown Alanna spotted something very unique. It was a straight cut fiery violet silk gown, with golden coloured beads and crystals embroided into the silk, when she tried it on the straight cut in the dress gave her curves. "It gorgeous!" She whispered, "Jon will be delighted, it actually makes me look beautiful." This thought puzzled her, "Then why haven't I ever seen any other ladies at court wear anything like it?" But the man who was selling the dress insisted, "This is a new design, and you are my first customer. You my fine lady, will be the first lady at court to wear what will someday be the most fashionable dress throughout all the lands!" "Wow!" Alanna though, "This sounds impressive, I'll take it."  
  
Alanna was only about to depart from the city when she was spotted by George. " Alanna!!" He called out. "Oh!" Alanna said, in a very surprised voice, "I didn't expect to see you." "Well, come have a drink, I haven't spoken to you for at least a week, come on.just do it for old times sake." George implied. "Alright then, just a quick one though, I have a ball to attend to tonight." "I know, remember, I have ears!" "George, you don't surprise me!" Alanna laughed as they made their way into the Dancing Dove. What seemed like only minutes turned into long hours. Alanna felt so comfortable and relaxed while talking to George, and she hadn't felt this way in days. Suddenly Alanna glanced outside, the last rays of sunlight were setting. "Oh no!" Alanna said, "Jon will be waiting for me and I am not yet ready! The ball starts soon." Suddenly George said, "I understand now." "You understand what?" "You're in love with Jon, I should have known, but I thought you still hadn't quite forgiven him for the fight in the desert." George exclaimed. "George, I must go, please let me go." Alanna asked, she was beginning to become frustrated. "Before you go let me tell you something, Alanna, don't do anything stupid tonight, anything that you may regret later." And with that George swooped his lips down to met Alanna's. Timidly he pressed his lips onto hers, surprising herself Alanna kissed back. "George, I must go." "Well remember what I said Alanna, I love you!" As Alanna began to make her way up to the castle she muttered to herself, "No you can't, I'm in love with Jon." But then another thought struck her, "Or maybe I do, George Cooper." As Alanna hurried her way up to the castle the moon was gleaming down upon her, the wind was swiftly brushing past her face. As she turned around she saw the city and marketplace lit with lights. It was a beautiful sight. Holding her dress made her journey somewhat slower. She didn't want it to get ruined. Alanna had almost made her way up to the castle when she had heard a twig snap behind her. As she turned around, sword in her hand something hit her hard, Magic. Suddenly all her powers were drained from her, it seemed to been done by a powerful sorcerer. With her last call of anguish Alanna fainted into a clump.  
  
Later that evening a very worried Jon sat in Alanna's room awaiting her arrival. "I wonder where she could be?" He asked himself. "Well where ever she is I'm going to find her." He told himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, what did you think, I no it was a pretty bad chapter but please don't flame me. And please review, I need heaps of reviews if you want me to continue!!! 


End file.
